Lima Puluh
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Ini kesempatan langka, Irina, batinnya berbisik. Bermodalkan nekat, akhirnya ia benar-benar melakukannya./Rate T semi M mungkin, tepatnya? Selamat membaca.


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

KaraIrina. T. Romance.

 _OOC, mungkin, typo juga mungkin. Orz._

.

.

.

Wanita berambut ikal itu menyeringai. Diam-diam mereguk ludah. Benaknya mulai menyuruhnya berpikir ulang. Sisi lain dirinya membantah, **_Ini kesempatan langka, Irina._**

 _Iya, tapi..._

 ** _Ayolah, kapan lagi? Jarang-jarang, kan, lelaki itu begitu lengah?_**

Irina kembali menenggak ludah. Tangannya dikepalkan. Mencoba tersenyum untuk menguasai diri.

Baik, ia siap.

Segera didekatinya si pria dari Kementerian Pertahanan Jepang yang tengah duduk malas-malasan begitu saja di kursi. Tangannya mengibas-ngibas demi satu dua embus angin. Kedua matanya terpejam. Hah. Musim panas memang membuat lemas.

Sekaligus lengah juga.

Dengan jantung yang berdegup kian kencang, wanita berdarah Rusia itu terus melangkah mendekati Karasuma tanpa suara.

Tiga—

—dua—

—satu.

 _Gotcha._

Karasuma terperanjat luar biasa mendapati bibirnya mendadak saja dilumat-lumat sedemikian rupa. Otak cerdasnya tidak perlu menebak-nebak, tanpa membuka mata pun ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

 **1** , **2** , **3** , **4** , **5** ,...

Pria itu belum bergeming juga.

 **...6** , **7** , **8** ,...

Irina terus memainkan bibir dan lidahnya. Ini belum apa-apa.

... **9** , **10** ,...

Pria Jepang itu baru benar-benar bereaksi. Hmph. Lambat sekali.

... **11** , **12** ,...

Tangan Irina perlahan naik ke leher Karasuma.

... **13**...

Wanita berambut pirang platina itu meraih bagian belakang kepala sang pria.

... **14** ,...

Karasuma mendesah.

... **15** ,...

Irina bisa merasakan napas Karasuma mulai terengah.

... **16** ,...

Sang perempuan mengerang merasakan lidahnya menerima pemberontakan.

... **17** ,...

Pemilik rambut pirang platina itu mulai kewalahan kali ini akibat pemberontakan yang diterimanya.

... **18** ,...

 _Hell yeah_. Ini bahkan belum mencapai hitungan kedua puluh.

... **19** ,...

Satu lagi, Irina! Satu lagi!

... **20** ,...

Wanita cantik itu mengerang. Baik, ia menyerah.

Kali ini tangan Karasuma yang mendarat di bagian belakang kepala Irina. Hmm? Selesai? Enak saja.

 _Kuberi tahu kau teknik berciuman yang benar, Irina._

 **...21** , **22** , **23** , **24** , **25** ,...

Ganti Irina yang terperanjat mendapati Karasuma yang kini mengambil alih posisi dominasi.

 **...26** , **27, 28, 29, 30** ,...

Irina mendesah mendapat serentet ciuman tanpa henti. Sialan memang Karasuma itu. Cepat sekali ia membalik keadaan.

 **...31, 32, 33** ,...

Wanita beriris biru itu mengerang pelan.

... **34** ,...

Diremasnya mahkota hitam Karasuma. _Shit_. Lelaki itu kian liar saja menginvasi bibir dan mulutnya.

... **35** ,...

Napas sang perempuan muda mulai memburu.

... **36** ,...

Lenguh panjang lolos dari bibirnya.

... **37** ,...

Akal sehat Irina mulai lenyap. Astaga, bibir pria itu, lidahnya ... mmh ... ma-manis sekali...

... **38** ,...

Terus, Karasuma. Terus. Kau sadar akan pergerakan wanita itu yang kian gelisah?

... **39** ,...

Liur meleleh di sudut bibir. Pertanyaannya, sejak kapan...?

Irina tak peduli.

... **40** ,...

—eh, benarkah hitungannya tadi? Atau justru **41**?

Sederet ciuman lain yang diterimanya nyaris membuat dirinya gila. Ah, persetan dengan segala hitungan!

Lidah mereka menari di udara, tak mengindahkan garis saliva yang terbentuk sebelum akhirnya ciuman itu lepas sama sekali.

"Lima puluh," bisik lelaki bermata elang itu di sela sengal napasnya. "Belum pernah aku berciuman sebegini banyaknya. Dengan kau, pula. Kau tahu? Ini pengalaman berciuman pertamaku."

Wajah Irina memerah padam.

"Mau lagi?"

Wanita dengan nama belakang Jelavic itu jelas tak bisa menolak. Belum pernah ia sebegini mabuk hanya karena bibir seorang lelaki.

Yah ... tak heran selama lelaki pemilik bongkah candu itu bernama Karasuma Tadaomi.

Karasuma tidak memberikan ciuman berentet seperti yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Yang diberikannya kali ini hanya sebuah kecupan dalam nan panjang, yang manis dan memabukkan.

Irina tak ingat sejak kapan rambutnya tergerai seperti ini—karena seingatnya, saat ia masuk ruangan dan mendekati Karasuma tadi, rambutnya masih terikat rapi dalam kuncir kuda.

Ah, peduli amatlah. Biarkan saja tangan Karasuma di sana, di sela-sela helai rambutnya, menekan kepalanya terus mendekat, membawa mereka larut semakin jauh dalam ciuman.

.

.

.

.

Btw maaf sebelumnya, saya nggak tau sebenernya Irina keturunan Rusia atau bukan. Tapi dari nama Jelavic-nya setau saya itu nama Slavik. Mungkin ada yang tahu?


End file.
